FrostBite Cabal
Frostbite Cabal General The Frostbite Cabal is a TBC Guild based on the European RP-PvP server of Sporeggar. More information can be found about it at our webpage http://www.frostbitecabal.com/. Background Story Listen, you who are about to pledge your undying loyality to our master, Lord Valharian Maernlyth and his council, for I shall now tell you how our cabal took it’s beginning… Back in the days of war, a brutal battle raged across the surface of the frozen wastelands of Northrend, in which the blood of many warriors was spilled. Blood-elven regiments marched united for the last of the royal bloodline. One of those regiments was under the command of Lord Valharian, chivalrous, bold, valiant and true. Nevertheless, they were ambushed by the cunning aqir of Azjol-Nerub and laid in shackles deep beneath the ground in their ageless labyrinths. All seemed hopeless until our proud leader struck a bargain with a demonic lord, awakened through the quakes that caused many parts of the nerubian city to crumble away. You must know that from that day onward Lord Valharian chose to share his mind and body with said demon to free his brethren from the horrors of the dungeons. I was among them and until this very day speak prayers every night to all the gods to fortify his might… But I digress. His brilliant plan to combine their magical powers worked and did melt all the runes of binding which kept our brethren from escaping. His new fel magicks of untold power fed our addiction and so we surely made our way back to the surface, devastating everything in out path… The nights were cold and long as we made our way to a wreckage of some ships on the shore and the few engineers we had among us immediately started to rebuild the ships. Then, after a few days, the spider-things attacked us once more, thirsting after our lifeblood. The master’s warriors were able to hold them off long enough for himself to channel a spell which made the ground itself tremble and chased the nerub away. Quickly we set sail the next day, an otherworldly wind in our sails that carried us across the sea. Many of us starved or ended up severely frostbitten. We sailed for weeks, maybe months… not one of us is sure, not even the master himself. The closer we came to the blighted lands of the eastern kingdoms, the more our powers seemed to grow. The effects the frostbite had on our brethren had somehow waned. Our bodies felt cold, but within raged a fire unlike any other! Our lord had given us the magic we had craved all this time. The master knew the full potential of his power, so he ordered to set sail for the ancestral homelands of Quel'thalas. We arrived, glad to be free from the horrors of the north and with our newfound strength we could rise again! Though Lord Valharian, both wise from his mind and pure from his heart, decided that our time had not yet come. So he gathered us and swore us to secrecy, to watch how the strands of time would unravel. Now, brother, our time has come! The gates to the Outlands have opened, and with that, a path to the prince who saw it fit to leave us to rot admidst the undead arachnoids and darkness… Anger has festered in our hearts, and united under the banner of Lord Valharian Maernlyth, the Enlightened, and his Council of Thorns, we will rise up, claim the right to rule over all Sin’Dorei and drive the dagger of hate and revenge home into the chest of Kael’thas Sunstrider himself! This is our story. All races are welcome to join our army and contribute to our cause! To us, it does not matter if you are the lowest thief, a mage gifted with wit beyond all imagination, or a warrior of unrivalled strength and honour. Our master will treat each of you the same, and you will find your heart filled with splendour in the prospect of joining us! A droplet of blood is enough to bind you to us, forevermore… now, extend your hand... ---- The Background Story was Written by our Guildmaster, Lord Valharian, and submitted by me (Varys, Master of Whispers)